Caleb Calhoun
Caleb Calhoun was the late Norma Bates' estranged brother and Norman Bates' uncle. He was also the biological father of Dylan Massett and the grandfather of Dylan's daughter Kate Massett. Biography Season 1 Caleb was first mentioned when Norma confessed to Norman about how she got her scar while they waited for Emma, who he was taking to the winter formal. Norma revealed that her older brother allegedly raped her repeatedly when she was 13 each and every day until he moved out. Their mother was mentally 'checked out', they were poor, and their father was so abusive that she was worried that if she told him the truth of what was going on between them that he would kill Caleb. One day, when he was 'doing things' to her they heard their father come home and she jumped up so quickly that she hit an iron and it fell on her leg, which is where the particular scar came from. (Midnight) Season 2 Caleb asked for directions at a nearby auto repair shop to the Bates Motel. The man he asked told him where it was, and Caleb admitted when asked that he wasn't looking for a room but for his sister. When the man asked who his sister is, Caleb answered, "Norma Bates". (Shadow of a Doubt) Caleb appeared at the motel and Dylan let him in, but Norma arrived and kicked him out. Norma didn't tell Dylan why she reacted so badly to seeing Caleb. Caleb later saw Dylan in town and says that maybe he and Dylan should go fishing together; Dylan was busy, but offered to go to dinner with his uncle that night, and Caleb accepted. While eating, Caleb talked about how his friends are going to sell him their hotel and mentioned that he wanted Norma to help him run it. He also claimed that he and Norma's father was abusive and that Caleb never stood up to him, which is why Norma dislikes him. Dylan later told Norma that Caleb is a nice person, prompting an argument between the two and a physical fight with Norman, which ended when Norma revealed that Caleb is Dylan's biological father. (Caleb) Dylan confronted Caleb about their family relationship. Caleb told him that "it wasn't like that" and returned the money that Dylan had earlier given him. Norman and his friend Cody Brennen decided to attack Caleb in his hotel room, but Norman changed his mind at the last minute. Norman later overheard Norma crying about her experiences while talking to Dylan, so he went to Caleb's hotel alone. He confronted Caleb, swung a knife at him, and began to talk as if he was Norma, but Caleb pushed him to the floor and left the room. (Check-Out) Season 3 After his and Norma's mother, Francine Calhoun, died, Caleb returned to White Pine Bay and offered his own inheritance money to Dylan, who turned down the offer. Dylan later found Caleb with a broken-down car at the side of the road and helped him. Caleb then told Dylan that Francine was "crazy, literally crazy". Dylan later found Caleb at his house with Gunner. Dylan told Caleb to leave, but Caleb successfully begged Dylan to let him stay there. (A Death in the Family) Caleb began to help Dylan with his drug business. He also saved Gunner's dog Rex by shooting another dog dead for attacking Rex. When neighbour Chick Hogan tried to intimidate Dylan and Caleb, Caleb snapped at him. (The Arcanum Club) While in town with Gunner, Caleb spotted Norma but got into the truck before she could see him. Dylan later talked to him as he was building and rushed to his aid when he slipped from a high beam and fell to the ground, sustaining an injury to his hand. Dylan wanted to bring him to the hospital, but Caleb told him there was a warrant out for his arrest. While Dylan tended to Caleb's hand, Caleb opened up about his relationship with Norma, claiming it wasn't rape and admitted that Norma was the first to realize their relationship was wrong and he was unable to let go of her fully. What started out as consensual turned to rape. When they left the cabin, they came face-to-face with Norman (who followed Dylan there) and he told Dylan that he would inform Norma about Caleb being there. (Unbreak-Able) Caleb lay in his van looking at a photo of him and Norma as children. He went into the forest and started chopping a tree until he collapsed. Chick Hogan approached him offering him Bore jurkey due to Caleb's upsetting behavior. As Chick and Caleb talked over a drink, Hogan offered Caleb a job to work for him but Caleb refused. (The Deal) At midnight, Dylan went to see Caleb and told him that he had come clean to Norma about him staying there and said he would have to leave. As Norma checked into a motel and lay on the bed, she had a recollection of hiding under the porch of the house as a child while her parents fought and Caleb comforted her. Chick later visited Caleb about the driving job again Caleb said he would do it and Chick informed him it would happen in a couple of days. When Norma finally returned home, she finally decided to go and see Caleb. When he emerged from his van, she turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and then fell to his knees crying, apologizing for how he had treated her. She hugged him back as Norman and Dylan looked on. (Norma Louise) Chick Hogan told Caleb and Dylan about a job that needed doing that would pay $25,000. Dylan wanted to accept it but Caleb refused. Norma later found Caleb outside the Bates house, holding a bouquet of flowers, and decided to invite him inside where Dylan introduced him to Emma. Celeb noticed the piano and Norma treated them to a song. As everyone sat around the dinner table, Caleb toasted his sister. (The Last Supper) Caleb decided to accompany Dylan on the job for Chick Hogan, which involved them transporting guns over the border into Canada, and they talked about Emma, but Dylan said that she was dating Norman. When they arrived at a remote location in British Columbia, they were assaulted by several guys with guns who told them that Chick Hogan was a traitor and one of the men forced them on their knees against their truck, holding a gun to Dylan's head, before Caleb killed him. (The Pit) Caleb ended up assaulting Chick for setting them up and left him battered and bruised, warning him to stay away from Dylan before leaving with the delivery money that had been promised to him and Dylan. He gave the money to Dylan and said that he was leaving. That evening, he found Norma by the pit and said that he was leaving town. He told her about the time that Norman found him at the motel and in Norma's persona, said that he had raped her. He told Norma that Norman was going to end up hurting someone and he didn't want it to be her. (Crazy) Caleb filled his van with gas before sitting down on a rock. He then left town. (Unconscious) Season 4 After being threatened by Chick, Norma attempts to contact Caleb, only to find that his number has been disconnected. Having asked Dylan if he's heard from him, Dylan tells her to leave him alone but Norma manages to contact him and says how upset Dylan was when he left town and that he should get in touch with him. He does so and tells Dylan that he will return to town whenever it's safe to do so. (The Vault) Season 5 Almost two years had passed and Caleb arrived at Dylan and Emma's house in Seattle where he also met his granddaughter Kate. Dylan revealed that he was no longer in contact with Norma and Norman and reluctantly agreed to let Caleb stay. However, after revealing that Caleb was responsible for getting the money for Emma's surgery, Emma told Caleb he had to leave as he did not want Caleb's presence to influence Dylan who was in a good place in his life. (Dark Paradise) Caleb returned to White Pine Bay to see Norma and was confused to find no one at home. Gaining access to the house via the back door, he was even more confused to find the house a mess and called out for Norma, but got no answer. Checking into a motel later on, he discovered that Norma had "committed suicide" a year and a half ago. Visiting the cemetery, he broke down when he read her tombstone. As Chick sat in a bar writing in his journal, Caleb arrived and Chick realized that he had just learned of her death and a fight broke out between the two men. After Caleb left he broke into the Bates house and descending the stairs to the basement came across Norma's corpse in the freezer before Norman, dressed as "Mother", knocked him out. (The Convergence of the Twain) "Mother" kept Caleb chained up in the basement for two days and taunted him. Caleb had a dream of him and Norma together as kids and he went into the freezer where he had a vision of his sister alive, only to discover that he was hugging her corpse. After Chick talked to Caleb, leading to the latter revealing more about his and Norma's childhoods, and told Norman that he had had more blackouts, "Mother" awoke Norman to tell him that Caleb had to die. Norman went down to the basement but instead of shooting Caleb he told him to run and never come back. However, "Mother" got angry and chased Caleb to the road, where he tried to flag down Chick's car. This fails when Chick becomes distracted by a text Norman sent him, and he accidently hits Caleb with his car, killing him. (Bad Blood) After placing Caleb's body in the trunk of his car, Chick decided to give him a proper send off by building a funeral pyre on the lake near his home. (Hidden) Trivia * Norma confirms in the episode The Vault that Caleb is four years older than her. * Norma did not have a sibling in the book nor did she have a brother in the film sequels. In the second and third film, she had a sister named Emma Spool, who was an original character. Killings *'Pierre': Shot once in the head. (in The Pit) *'Two gun traffickers': Both shot to death. (in The Pit) Gallery Caleb.jpg Caleb2.PNG YoungCaleb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters